


JAM SESSION

by Paopu_Kudamono



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: AkuRoku - Freeform, Axel aussi, Couples inopinés, Français | French, Long, Multi, Roxas est chanteur~, Tous sont de très bon musiciens..., kid!Sora, musique, musique encore, musique partout....
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-07 04:30:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1885215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paopu_Kudamono/pseuds/Paopu_Kudamono
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cette histoire est aussi sur FANFICTION.NET! J'ai décidé de la poster ici, juste pour voir... </p><p>"On peut vivre sans musique, mais moins bien."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Time takes a cigarette~...

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai fais le choix de poster aussi Jam Session sur Ao3, juste pour la rendre accessible à plus de public, je suppose...
> 
> Quoiqu'il en soit, j'espère que ça vous plaira!!
> 
> BONNE LECTURE!!

Il était 8 h ce matin-là lorsque Roxas se rendit à la gare. Il devait se rendre à Twilight town pour s'y installer et faire ses études, avec son meilleur ami qui y vivait depuis déjà quelques années. Une fois son billet acheté, il sortit son i-pod et lança la lecture aléatoire et tomba avec un immense plaisir sur l'album _And Justice for all_ de Metallica. Il fourra l'appareil dans la poche ventrale de son sweat. Lorsque le train arriva, il écoutait _To love is to die_ , sa tête se balançant d'avant en arrière au rythme de la musique que ses petits frères qualifierait de "barbare".

Roxas entra dans le train en tirant mollement sa valise. Il montra son billet au contrôleur et s'assit à sa place, les écouteurs toujours vissés sur ses fois, la lecture aléatoire avait selectionné _Follow the Ripper_ , de Children of Bodom. Il avait un peu plus de deux heures de voyage, il se dit donc qu'il en profiterait pour dormir un peu. Il avait veillé tard la nuit précédente pour faire ses valises et expliquer à Sora qu'il ne l'abandonnait pas.

Au moment où ses paupières s'abaissaient et qu'il allait se laisser tomber dans les bras de Morphée, le téléphone portable de Roxas vibra, lui indiquant qu'il venait de recevoir un poussant un gémissement boudeur, il le sortit de sa poche et vit qu'il s'agissait d'un texto de Zexion, son meilleur ami.

**Yo, Roxy ! J'espère pour toi que t'as pas raté ton train ! Et que tu n'as rien oublié, aussi...**

**Je t'attends à la gare de TwiTown, j'ai un truc E-NORME à t'annoncer ! Ah ! et prépare à ce que je te fasse le hug de ta vie, ok ?! ;P**

**Zexy.**

Ledit 'Roxy' gloussa légèrement et répondit immédiatement par les termes suivants :

**Hey, Zex'! Je suis dans le train, prêt à dodoter, et toi tu m'texte?! sérieux, t'as vu l'heure? c'est comme ça que tu me remercie de me lever si tôt juste pour ta jolie frimousse?**

**et si par "rien oublié" tu fais allusion aux chocolats que tu m'as demandé, n'aie crainte, j'y ai pensé.**

**ET C'EST TOI QUI VA TOMBER A LA RENVERSE QUAND JE VAIS TE SAUTER DESSUS! x)**

Après cela, l'envie de dormir l'ayant complètement quitté, il sortit un carnet de la saccoche noire qu'il portait en bandoulière et écrivit rapidement quelques lignes. Il s'agissait des paroles d'une chanson sur laquelle Roxas réfléchissait depuis un moment. Il aimait chanter. Plus que tout... Bien que son genre de musique préféré soit le métal et toutes ses composantes, il était capable de chanter tout et n'importe quoi, de la variété, jusqu'à la pop' en passant par un peu d'opéra et de raggae. il n'avait pas encore décidé le genre de cette chanson, mais il y réfléchirait plus tard, une fois que la question de la musique se poserait. Après quelques instants, il referma le carnet, et referma doucement les yeux, bercé par une chanson de Rammstein.

L'arrivée du train en gare réveilla Roxas qui, avec précipitation, éteignit son i-pod, arracha les écouteurs de ses oreilles et attrapa rapidement sa valise jusqu'à lors posée dans le porte bagage au-dessus de sa place. Lorsque le train fût parfaitement arrêté, Roxas, trépignant d'impatience s'éjecta de sa place et se précipita vers le quai. Il regarda rapidement autour de lui et trouva facilement Zexion. Il était facilement repérable... Il était assez petit, ses cheveux étaient bleus cendrés et une mèche assez épaisse cachait le côté droit de son visage, et il portait des vêtements que peu d'autres personnes portait. Dans le cas présent, il portait un T-shirt blanc avec des rayures noires et d'épaisseur assez fines -blanc rayures noires? noir rayures blanches?- et un pantalon très large noir et auquel étaient accrochées tout un tas de chaînes, de badges et autres accessoires. Roxas lâcha immédiatement sa valise et courut vers son meilleur ami qui faisait de même. Zexion fit un bond et Roxas, en ralentissant, le rattrapa sans problème. Zexion riait aux éclats et se hissait sur la pointe des pieds, les bras passés autour des épaules de Roxas, pour serrer ce dernier fort contre lui. Roxas savourait ce moment pour deux raisons évidentes. D'abord, son meilleur ami lui avait considérablement manqué, et de plus Zexion, ainsi que Xion, faisait partie des extrèmement rares personnes plus petites que lui; et que Roxy très complexé par sa petite taille, aimait les quelques moments où il se sentait grand.

_Je suis tellement heureux de te voir! s'exclama Zexy', Ca faisait tellement longtemps!

_Oh~ ouais! Tu m'as trop manqué, mon Zexychou! répondit Roxas alors qu'ils relâchaient leur étreinte, et que le petit aux cheveux bleus faisait la moue à cause du surnom.

Zexion partit, en courant, chercher la valise abandonnée de Roxas lequel attendit.

_On va aller à mon appart'! s'exclama le bleu, En marchant, ce sera plus rapide que si on attendait le tram'! Il est pas trop loin, alors t'auras pas à marcher trop longtemps!

Roxas approuva d'un signe de tête et suivit Zexion dans la ville. Ils discutaient avec animation, de tout et de rien, et c'est alors que le blond se rapella du message que Zexion lui avait envoyé dans le train.

_Hey, Zex'! c'est quoi la grande nouvelle que tu voulais m'annoncer? demanda-t-il, rongé par la curiosité.

_Je t'en parlerai une fois qu'on aura posé ça! répondit joyeusement le bleu, désignant la valise qu'il traînait d'un coup de menton. C'est important, et je veux pas être ecombré, tu comprends?

Après quelques minutes de joyeuses discussions, gentilles chamailleries et autres petites choses bien sympathiques, ils arrivèrent devant la porte de la résidence où se trouvait l'appartement de Zexion. Ce dernier ouvrit la porte et fit entrer son ami. Toujours en riant et se taquinant joyeusement, les deux adolescents montèrent les 4 étages qui séparaient le chez-lui du bleu et le rez de chaussée. Le blond entra dans l'appartement avec émerveillement. Il était assez grand et spacieux, bien rangé... Rien de bien surprenant de la part de Zexion, il n'y avait rien de très personnel, à part des bouquins disséminés sur les étagères et sur le sol.

Zexion traîna la valise du blond jusque dans une pièce avenante au salon où ledit blond restait planté. Roxas fit rapidement le tour du propriétaire, et se faisant il entendit son meilleur ami au téléphone, il ne se posa pas trop de questions jusqu'à ce que ce dernier déboule près de lui.

_Change-toiiii! s'exclama le jeune étudiant, Des fringues pas trop chaudes, on sort!

Roxas, intrigué, s'éxecuta et sortit de la chambre d'ami dans laquelle il allait vivre en portant un jean troué et délavé et large T-shirt à l'éfigie du nom d'un groupe de hard rock bien connu (mais oui, vous réagissez, si je vous dis AC/DC?)

Zexion prit un air satisfait et sortit un appareil photo d'une des multiples poches de son baggy. Le blond eut à peine le temps de barricader son visage avec ses avant bras que le petit déclic de l'appareil indiqua qu'une image venait d'être capturée. Roxy marmonna quelques jurons pendant que son ami gloussait. Le jeune homme vint prendre la main de son ami blond et l'entraîna à sa suite en dehors de l'appartement, puis de la résidence. Ils se dirigèrent vers une charmante petite place où pulullaient tout un tas de petits magasins tout à fait adorables, et le bleu, suivi de Roxas s'aprocha d'un magasin de glaces. De Sea Salt Ice Cream, pour être précise.

En dégainant son portable, il acheta deux glace, dont l'une qu'il tendit à son meilleur ami.

_Oui, on y est... Hum... 'kay, mais-... (il regarde aoutour de lui) Nan, l'est pas là... Ca marche! à t'suite!

Roxas, complètement perdu, lança un regard chargé d'incompréhension au bleu qui plantait ses dents dans la glace avec une joie à peine dissimulée.

_Attends un peu, Rokchy'! ch'ai dej'amis à te préjenter avant de te dire ta nouvelle! articula difficilement l'intellectuel, la bouche pleine de glace.

_hum... D'accord... répondit "Rokchy' ", sentant sa timidité l'envahir à l'idée de rencontrer des inconnus.

Il sortit une petite langue rose et hésitante de sa bouche et lécha doucement l'extrémité de la glace (comment ça, je suis pleine de sous-entendu?! ) et grimaça légèrement.

_Quel goût étrange... C'est... d'abord salé... puis sucré... souffla le blond en regardant la friandise d'un air suspicieux.

_Bienvenue à TwiTown! cria une voix derrière eux, C'te glace-là, c'est un symbole pour notre ville!

Les deux adolescents se retournèrent, et virent un jeune homme assez grand, blond, coiffé comme un punk, ses cheveux partiellement dressés sur sa tête. Il avait l'étui d'une guitare dans son dos.

Un air ravi se peignit sur le visage de Zexion tandis que le nouvel arrivant se dirigeait calmement vers lui. Lorsque le grand fût assez proche, il passa ses bras autour de la taille de Zex' qui en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds, passa ses bras autour du cou du punk.

_Salut, beau ténébreux... dit tendrement le plus grand en regardant étrangement le bleu, Tu m'as manqué tu sais?

En guise de réponse Zexy émit un petit rire et embrassa l'autre en passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux blonds... Roxas sourit devant la scène. Il déduit que ce garçon devait être le fameux Demyx avec qui Zexion sortait depuis quelques mois. Son ami en avait vaguement parlé avant son départ.

Les deux amoureux rompirent leur baiser et le petit bleu se lova dans les bras du punk tandis que ce dernier, un bras autour de la taille de Zex', tendit sa main libre pour serrer celle de Roxas.

_Tu dois être Roxas? Moi, c'est Demyx! s'exclama le grand blond. Et j'adore ton T-shirt! Au fait, Sexy-Zexy, tu lui as dis?

Il avait posé la dernière question en embrassant la tempe du plus petit des trois. Ce dernier répondit en secouant doucement sa tête de gauche à droite. Demyx, tout sourire, mordit sans ménagement dans la glace de son petit ami lequel fit un peu la moue mais finit par rire de bon coeur.

Demyx s'assit directement en tailleur à même le sol et attira le petit intello contre lui. Il sortit son ipod, vissa un des écouteur et mit l'autre à Zex' qui sourit gentiment.

_Alors, Roxas, Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire à Twilight Town? demanda le punk avec un air bienveillant et un peu curieux.

_Je veux faire des études de Lettres, ici... expliqua le blondinet alors que ses joues rougissaient furieusement, Et il n'y a pas de fac de Littérature là d'où je viens... Et puis, Zex' est mon meilleur ami! on s'était promis qu'on se retrouverait à la fac après qu'il ait déménagé!

_On n'était qu'au collège, à cette époque.. ajouta Zexy avec un sourire et un regard rempli de nostalgie, Je suis heureux qu'on ait tenu notre promesse!

_Tu comptes faire quoi après? continua Dem'dem' à l'intention de Roxas, Je veux dire... A part écrivain, j'avoue que je vois pas...

Zexion lui donna un coup de coude dans le ventre d'un air de dire "Ta gueule! La littérature, c'est trop bien!" L'ami du bleu fit un petit sourire et répondit calmement:

_J'aimerais bosser dans la musique. Chanter et écrire des chanson, c'est mon truc.

_Alors pourquoi pas Musico'? renchérit le grand, Ca correspondrait peut-être plus à tes attentes, non?

_La musicologie est une option à la Fac de Lettre de TwiTown, s'pèce de vieil inculte! réprimanda durement Zex à l'encontre de son petit ami.

Ce dernier déposa tout pleins de petits baisers sur sa joue et son cou pour se faire pardonner. Roxas riait aux éclats devant le conportement du couple devant lui.

_Z'êtes trop choupinous! se permit-il, ce qui fit se renfrogner son meilleur ami.

Demyx rit également devant la petite moue vexée de Zexy'. D'un coup, le son de vibrations se fit entendre. Le punk sortit son portable, pianota les touches, puis retira son oreillette pour porter l'appareil à son oreille.

_Devant le glacier. Dit-il simplement avant de raccrocher et de reprendre le calinage de son amoureux. Quelques minutes plus tard ils entendirent plusieurs personnes arriver en courant, en riant et en criant.

Ils se retrounèrent et Roxas vit, avec surprise, ce qui lui sembla être une armée débarquer. Une jeune femme blonde hurlait, hissée sur le dos d'un grand gaillard très barraqué qui riait d'une voix rocailleuse et un grave. Derrière eux, un homme un peu plus vieux criait plus que ne chantait une chanson qui pourrait être de Placebo. A côté de ce type, un autre, qui avait l'air à la fois jeune et vieux, simulait les mouvement d'un batteur qui s'excite sur son instrument. Quatre ou cinq autres silhouettes les suivaient plus loin derrière.

La jeune blonde sauta du dos de l'armoire à glace en lui arrachant son bonnet, ce qui fit tomber les longues dreads noires du garçon en cascade sur ses épaules. Elle éclata d'un rire strident et enfonça sa tête dans le bonnet.

Le grand bonhomme se contenta de sourire et passa ses immenses mains derrière sa tête, ramenant tout ce qu'il pût de ses locks dans une queue de cheval qui tenant vaguement et d'où s'échappaient quelques dreads.

_Salut! s'exclama La blonde au bonnet.

Alos qu'elle venait vers la bise et un câlin à Zexion et Demyx, Roxy prit le temps de la détailler. Elle était assez grande, beaucoup plus que lui, en tout cas... et avait les cheveux assez courts et blonds ce qui s'accordait parfaitement avec sa peau blanche et ses grands yeux bleus. Elle avait donc un gros bonnet gris sur la tête, mais avant qu'elle ne le mette, Rox' avait cru apercevoir deux longues mèches qui, pareilles à des antennes, pointaient vers l'arrière de sa tête. Elle portait un slim noir et un T-shirt long et un peu large qui représentait l'affiche d'un des concert de MC solaar.

Le garçon dont elle squattait le dos était donc très grand, et avait l'air très musclé. Ses épaules étaient larges et puissantes... Ses bras était musclés tout comme son torse. Il avait des yeux bleus très foncés qui lui donnaient un air un peu dur et assez séduisant. Il portait un T-shirt noir qui moulait le haut de son corps de manière presque indécente, et un baggy en jean délavé très large et déchiré un peu partout. A son poignet droit, il portait un brassard en tissu noir également et ses deux oreilles étaient multiplement percées. Il regardait Roxy du coin de l'oeil et finit par lui tendre la main avec un sourire.

Plus par réflexe qu'autre chose, ils claquèrent leur main et cognèrent leur poing l'un contre l'autre en se souriant mutuellement.

_Tu dois être Roxas? demanda le dreadeux, Je suis Xaldin. Ravi de t'rencontrer! Et la Blondie que tu vois là, c'est Larxène! Et elle est à moi!

En disant la dernière phrase, il enserra les hanches de la jeune femme qui gloussait. Cette dernière se pencha vers le blondinet et embrassa sa joue comme un bonjour. Le blond qui beuglait s'approcha également. Ses cheveux étaient courts et très blonds, se qui se contrastait un peu avec sa peau mate. Il avait une moustache et une barbe qui cadrait soigneusement son menton, ce qui lui donnait un air un peu vieux. Ses oreilles étaient également percées. Il était assez grand et pas très imposant, sans pour autant être fluet ou maigrichon.

_Salut Roxychou! s'exclame-t-il, J'suis Luxord! Mais apelle-moi comme tu veux!

Rox' lui serra la main, de même qu'à l'autre homme, Xigbar, qui suivait le blond. Ce dernier était un peu plus grand, à peu près comme Xaldin et assez fort, mais pas autant que le dreadeux. Il avait de longs cheveux noirs parsemés de mèches plus claires qu'il retenait en catogan. Le plus frappant, c'était ses yeux dorés qui brillaient tantôt d'une lueur gentille tantôt d'une lueur moqueuse.

Et enfin derrière eux, trois jeunes filles et un mec super grand... Coiffé en herisson?! Alors qu'ils s'approchaient, Roxas comprit que le grand chantait du Bob Marley ce qui dénotait monstrueusement de son allure punk.

Il était très grand, avait des cheveux rouges flamboyants dressés en pointes vers l'arrière de son crâne, constrastant avec la pâleur de sa peau. Il avait des yeux émeraudes en amande qui s'étiraient sur ses tempes et des tatouages noirs en formes de larmes sur les joues, et ils portait un blouson en cuir noir ouvert sur son torse musclé à la perfection, tandis que son pantalon noir moulait ses jambes et son -adorable- derrière.

Avec lui, trois jeunes filles, une rousse, une blonde et une brune. Elles étaient toutes les trois approximativement de la même taille, et deux d'entre elles chantaient avec le grand roux. C'étaient la blonde et la rousse. Elle semblaient hippies, à en juger par leur look; elles portaient toutes deux un sarwel, celui de la rousse magenta et celui de la blonde bleu roi, et chacune portaient un débardeur blanc assez "près du corps". La brune, elle, portait une jupe noire et un t-shirt gris, et souriait joyeusement.

Roxas reconnut aisément Xion et courut vers elle en hurlant son nom. Il la prit dans ses bras et la fit tournoyer dans les airs, alors que la brunette criait et riait aux écats.

_Roxaaaaas! tu es arrivé! s'exclama-t-elle, lorsqu'elle fut reposée sur le sol, Zex' m'avait même pas prévenu...

Elle regardait le blond des étoiles plein les yeux, elle haussa les épaules et le serra dans ses bras. Après une tendre étreinte, elle désigna de la main ceux avec qui elle était.

_Voici Naminé, Kairi et Axel! expliqua-t-elle en désignant tour à tour la blonde, la rousse et le garçon.

Roxas checka les deux filles et serra la main du punk, en souriant tranquillement. Le grand roux salua l'ensemble du groupe.

_Vous lui avez dit? demanda-t-il à la contonnade, un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

_Ben nan, je voulais que tout le monde soit là! répondit le petit emo, Roxaaaaaas! Viens!

Le blondinet s'approcha de son ami et s'assit en tailleur avec le reste du groupe. Xigbar avec tout un tas de glaces dans les mains, une dans la bouche, les distribuait tranquillement. Tout le monde était installé assis en cercle, discutant avec animation et dévorant des glaces; Roxas se sentait bien, il n'était pas habitué à ce genre d'ambiance mais il se sentait bien, heureux d'être là avec tous ces inconnus qui riaient, chantaient et criaient autour de lui. Axel s'éclaircit la gorge.

_Alors, avant tout, bienvenue parmis nous Roxas! s'exclama-t-il avec un sourire; Roxas répondit avec un signe de tête, ses joues rougissantes. Bon alors, il parrait que tu chantes?

Roxas hocha la tête, intrigué par les paroles du punk.

_Je sais pas si tu es au courant, mais on est un groupe. Et... Il nous faudrait un nouveau chanteur, alors comme Zexy arrête pas de nous parler de toi _ **rire général** _, on s'est dit qu'on te proposerait.

_Hum... Quel-quel genre de musique vous jouez? questionna le blondinet les joues en feu.

_On faisait du hard jusqu'à présent, j'étais le chanteur; mais je suis passé guitariste solo suite à une réorganisation du groupe, on veut varier nos genre! expliqua Axel en mordant dans sa glace, Mais je me ferais un plaisir immense de chanter avec toi!

Tout le monde, s'était tu, attendant la réaction du blondinet. Ce dernier restait silencieux, rougissant légèrement et paraissait embarassé.

_Je-... Je veux bien... essayer...

A peine eu-t-il fini sa phrase qu'un vent de joie souleva le groupe tout entier, des cris, des rires et des applaudissements retentissaient sur la place quasi déserte. Ils discutaient avec encore plus d'entrain de larges sourires éclairant leur visage. Zexion calina son meilleur ami.

_Je suis content que tu aies accepté! s'exclama-t-il.

_On doutait un peu... ajouta Larxène en tirant la langue, Au fait, tu veux bien nous montrer ce que tu sais faire?

Roxas sembla quelque peu perdu, et gêné.

_Comment ça? demanda-t-il.

_CHANTE! cria l'ensemble du groupe, certains mettant un petit "s'il-te-plais" à la fin.

Le blondinet piqua un violent fard, et alors que le groupe autour de lui faisait le silence, Demyx avait sorti sa guitare sèche et jouait _Dust In The Wind_ (KANSAS). Roxas, les joues roses, se mit à chanter.

Chacun était émerveillé. Bientôt le grand roux l'accompagna et chanta avec lui. Roxas fût surpris et un peu décontenencé mais ne s'interrompit pas. A la fin du morceau, Xigbar avait les larmes aux yeux. Il se leva et prit le petit blond dans ses bras en une étreinte chargée d'émotions.

_Mec... T'as un don... dit Luxord derrière Xigbar, semblant lui aussi très ému.

Larxène, qui paraissait aux anges était lovée contre les mucles d'acier de son amant. Ce dernier avait l'air toujours impassible si ce n'est le petit sourire en coin de ses lèvres fines. Zexion regardait son homme avec les yeux pleins d'étoiles, ne voyant pas l'animation des autres autour de Roxas. Les jumelles hippies pleuraient l'une dans les bras de l'autre et Xion regardait les deux chanteurs avec un large sourire brillant de dents blanches.

_Whoah... soufflla Axel, On était en osmose, là...

Roxas rougit encore. C'est vrai qu'il avait senti comme... une connexion quand le roux avait chanté avec lui. Il tapota le dos de Xigbar qui le regarda droit dans les yeux, et il n'avait cette fois ni l'air moqueur ni condescendant, mais bien sincère.

_Roxas. Chante pour nous. déclara-t-il simplement. J'avais pas ressenti ça depuis le jour où j'ai entendu Dem' jouer pour la première fois.

Roxas jeta un regard au guitariste qui lui souriait avec amusement.

_Ch'uis d'accord! lança le punk, Y'avait une osmose, peut-être que tu as vraiment le don de la musique en toi. C'était vraiment agréable! T'as l'air tellement passioné... Tu peux chanter vraiment n'importe quoi? ajouta-t-il en pinçant les cordes correspondant aux premières notes de _Bad Boys_ (BOB MARLEY).

En voyant la lueur de défi illuminer le regard du guitariste, un large sourire tout aussi défiant étira les lèvres du jeune chanteur. Ni une ni deux, il chantait. Kairi et Naminé, les deux jumelles hippies-rasta l'accompagnaient en tant que choeur, et petit petit, l'ensemble du groupe l'accompagnait; Xaldin chantait la ligne de basse, Xigbar se servait de deux batonnets de glaces et du sol comme d'un batterie et Luxord était en plein solo de Air Guitar. Axel chantait lui aussi. Zexion et Xion écoutait, se balancant au rythme de la chanson, chacun un sourire amusé et bienheureux sur le visage.

Lorsque la chanson s'arrêta, tout le monde s'était bien amusé, et semblait satisfait et heureux.

_Il me reste plus qu'à te faire passer la chanson test. Je considère que ceux qui la réussissent sont bons... Le but étant de me faire ressentir quelque chose. expliqua le blond, A ce jour le seul ayant jamais réussi est Axel.

Au fur et à mesure que Demyx arlait, le silence s'était fait sur la place.

_Il s'agit de _Rock'N'Roll Suicide_ , de David Bowie. déclara Axel en se rasseyant avec les autres. La chanson préférée de Demyx, il considère que c'est du blasphême quand elle est mal chantée.

_Et elle n'est jamais assez bien chantée! intervint le guitariste avec un enthousiasme un peu rude.

Il commença à gratter les cordes en rythme. Et c'est avec une énorme boule au ventre que Roxas entreprit de chanter.

_ _Time takes a cigarette, Puts it in your mouth, you pull on your finger, then another finger, then cigarette... The wall-to-wall is calling, it lingers, then you forget... Oh-ho-ho-ho you're a rock'n'roll suicide..._

Sans qu'il s'en aperçoive vraiment, il continua de chanter, alors que Demyx avait arrêté de jouer. Roxas aimait cette chanson. Elle prenait aux tripes, elle était belle et puissante. Il comprenait pourquoi c'était la préférée de Demyx. Lorsqu'il termina sur un " _GIMME YOUR HANDS_ " particulièrement passioné, il remarqua que tout le monde le fixait. Le blond punk était en larmes. Xigbar, Larxène, Xion et Namine aussi. Axel semblait tétanisé; et les autres étaient tous très perturbés. Axel se leva lentement et légèrement tremblant il serra avec force le petit blond contre son torse.

_Je t'en supplie. commença le roux, Refais ça avec nous, sur scène. Il prit le visage angélique du plus jeune entre ses grandes mains calleuses. C'était la plus belle interprétation que j'ai jamais entendu, Roxas. La plus belle...

Roxas répondit timidement et maladroitement l'étreinte de l'immense punk contre lui. Alors que les deux chanteurs réintégraient le cercle des autres, où les conversations, toutes plus animées les unes que les autres, avaient repris, le soir commençait à tomber et il faisait de plus en plus sombre; C'est pourquoi Xigbar, en tant qu'aîné responsable, déclara qu'il valait mieux ne pas trop tarder à rentrer.

Le grand groupe partit donc et ils finirent par se séparer. Demyx, Axel et Xion partirent vers l'appartement de Zexion avec le bleu et son meilleur ami, estimant que l'appart' était assez vaste pour tous les acceuillir un moment. Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent la résidence, leurs discussions se firent à voix basses, et ils essayaient d'étouffer leurs rires et leurs cris. Une fois entrés, tous se débarassèrent de leur veste et leurs chaussures puis se ruèrent dans le salon.

Demyx semblait avoir ses marques dans l'appartement, signe qu'ils venait régulièrement. Il partit un moment dans la chambre de son petit ami et revint un peu plus tard avec une X-Box 360 qu'il brancha sur l'énorme écran plat de Zexion. Axel, Xion et Roxas furent éblouis. C'était leur première nuit dans cet appartement, et un rien les impressionait.

_Qu'esstu fous avec une télé pareille, Zex'?! s'exclama Roxy, J'croyais que tu prônais les activités intellectuelles?

L'emo sourit doucement et répondit que c'était un cadeau de ses parents, "le genre de cadeau qu'on refuse pas!" et que "c'était bien utile pour pratiquer quelques heures de Assassin's creed!" en ajoutant évidemment que c'était un jeu culuturellement très intéressant. Ces réponses provoquèrent le fou rire dans l'assistance. Au lieu d'allumer la console, Dem' lança un cd de SCORPIONS en prétextant une grosse flemme. Il repartit dans la chambre de Zex' et revint avec une sitare électrique bleue et deux enceintes. Et il joua les morceaux qui passait, ce qui en soit, était d'une utilité douteuse, créa une atmosphère plus cosy, plus chaude et plus intime qui plu à tout le monde.

_Alors Roxas, depuis quand tu aimes chanter? demanda Axel avec intérêt.

_Hum... depuis toujours je dirais... répondit le blondinet en rougissant.

_Oh oui! s'exclama Xion, tu l'aurai vu à l'époque ou Sora est né! il n'arrêtait pas, toujours en train de chanter!

_Sora, c'est mon petit frère, on a quelques années de différence. expliqua Roxas à Axel en couvrant les babillages devenus incessants de la brunette.

Alors que cette conversation battait son plein, Zexion en avait profité pour s'installer sur les cuisses de son amoureux et ils s'embrassaient gouluement, ignorant les autres autour. En les remarquant, Axel piqua la sitare électrique de son ami qui était bien trop occupé pour s'en rendre compte. Il étignit la musique, et gratta doucement les cordes. C'était à la fois très doux et très puissant... Roxas se laissa tomber en arrière et atterit sur le tapis épais et moelleux puis il étendit ses jambes jusque-là en tailleur. Il ferma les yeux doucement et écouta les notes émises par la guitare. Il ne reconnaissait pas ce qu'il jouait. Il se risqua à demander.

_C'est quelle chanson...? Je la reconnais pas...

Le roux quitta ses doigts des yeux et tourna son regard vers le blondinet;

_C'est un air qui m'est venu en tête après t'avoir entendu chanter. répondit gentiment le chanteur. Je suis en pleine improvisation!

Roxas sortit son carnet de note de sa saccoche. Il avait ses paroles. Celles qu'il avait eu tant de mal à écrire. Et il avait une mélodie vierge de paroles. Il se redressa, ouvrit son carnet sur le sol et zyeuta Axel qui le regardait sans comprendre. Avec les joues rouges, il commença à chanter la chanson qu'il avait si durement écrite.

_ _I woke up this morning, and the world was grey, haven't seen sun since they hauled me away... The boss man says there's no use in tryin', he won't let me color outside of the lines. Got this chains on me, and they're draggin' me down, got this chains on me, hear that clankin' sound? Got this chains on me, oh mister hear my song, they say imagination is moraly wrong!_

Sa voix s'était faite plus blues, plus chaude et plus tendre et à la fois plus puissante, s'adaptant à la guitare tout aussi blues. Les deux amoureux avaient arrêté de se bécoter et écoutaient la chanson avec respect et admiration. Xion claquait des doigts en rythme, elle semblait bien s'amuser.

Sur le carnet, il n'y avait plus de paroles. Roxas n'avait pas écrit plus, mais il continua d'improviser, comme porté par la musique.

__As long as I've been here I got nothing to show, Try to make something but the boss says no, wanna be creative but the man won't hear it, that big boss man, he's trying to crush my spirit! Got this chains on me, and they're draggin' me down, got this chains on me, hear that clankin' sound, got this chains on me, oh mister hear my song, they say imagination is moraly wrong... No, they won't let us dance, or bang that gong, 'cause they say imagination is moraly wrong!_

Axel arrêta de jouer, choqué avec un vague sourire sur les lèvres.

_Roxas... C'est toi qui a composé ça?! demanda-t-il comme si il avait perdu tous ses moyens.

_Oui! Je savais pas dans quel genre choisir, tu viens de décider pour moi! répondit le blond, timidement enjoué et rougissant. Du blues! C'est parfait, merci Axel!

Le superbe sourire éblouissant du blond et ses joues rouges firent rougir à son tour le roux qui baissa légèrement les yeux en baffouillant un vague 'de rien'.

Une sonnerie retentit, perçant le silence confortable qui s'était installé. Il s'agissait d'un fou rire adorablement enfantin dont Zexion déclara qu'il s'agissait du rire de Sora. Roxas sortit son téléphone en se laissant de nouveau tomber sur le dos.

_Oui? commença -t-il. *silence* Encore?! *rire* Sora, ça va! je suis à deux heures de train, pas à l'autre bout de la planète! *sourit* Oui, Sora, ça va. Tout va bien. Zexion va bien aussi. *lance un regard à son meilleur ami* *éclate de rire* Oui, Sora, on se verra tous les week-ends si tu veux! ... Tu veux que j'chante quoi? ... Okay. *se laisse tomber sur le dos* _Little Brother, I remember when you first came home, then came another little brother of our own even when you break my toys you will always be my little brothers 'cause you're younger we're related and you're boys. Even when you're makin' too much noise you will always be my~ little brothers 'cause you're younger we're related and you're boys_ ~. Oui, moi aussi je t'aime So'. Ouais, je te fais des millions de bisous de bonne nuit, Tit frère. Je t'aime aussi, dors bien. *raccroche*

Il poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme.

_Il me manque! s'exclama Roxas dans un couinement.

Un sourire doux étira les lèvres du chanteur. Son meilleur ami éclata joyeusement de rire.

_Tu l'aime trop! s'écria Zex' avec un large sourire, C'est adoraaaaaaable!

_Je sais. répondit le blond en lui tirant la langue. Il lui fit un fuck, puis ajouta; Sora c'est mon bébé, tu peux pas test', l'emo!

Un éclat de rire général éclata dans l'appartement.

_Seigneur, il est déjà 11 heures?! s'exclama Xion, J'ai dis aux parents que je rentrai pas trop tard, faut qu'j'y aille! A d'main, les gars!

Elle prit son sac et se précipita vers la porte avec un signe de main avant de disparraître en courant.

Tous la saluèrent en souriant et une horde de 'A plus' accompagna sa sortie.

_Vous restez, vous? demanda zexion aux deux plus vieux.

_Ben, si ça te gêne pas, ouais... répondit Axel en passant une main dans sa nuque.

_Ouaip, je veux dormir avec toi, bébé! ajouta Dem'.

_Axel, tu squatteras le canapé, par contre. déclara le bleu en tirant la langue.

Il commençait à se faire sérieusement tard et le couple annonça qu'ils allaient se coucher et souhaitèrent bonne nuit aux deux chanteurs. Les deux concernés restèrent dans le salon à discuter de tout et de rien avec bonne humeur. Après un moment, Axel prit la guitare de son ami punk qui était restée dans le salon et gratta tranquillement les cordes.

En l'écoutant, Roxas se laissa aller à somnoler paresseusement. Cela fit apparaître un sourire tranquille sur le visage du roux.

Il ramaça le carnet de paroles qui reposait sur le sol.

_Ca fait longtemps que tu compose? demanda-t-il en feuilletant le carnet.

_Hum... Depuis que j'ai 11 ans! J'ai commencé quand Sora est né. répondit Roxas en rouvrant yeux.

_P'tain 11 ans de différence?! Quel âge il a? interrogea l'aîné en changeant l'air de ce qu'il jouait à la gratte.

_Ben, là, il a 8 ans et demie. Bientôt 9. expliqua le blond en se redressant. Et moi, j'ai 19 ans.

 


	2. The Fragrance of Dak Coffee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai décidé de tout poster avant la parution du prochain chapitre sur FF.NET, j'espère que ça vous plaira!
> 
> Bonne lecture~!!

_Wah, presque 11 ans de différence... Ca commence à faire! Moi, j'ai que 3 petites années de plus que toi!

Accompagnant sa déclaration, Axel gratta les cordes sur un rythme hispanique et dont la mélodie évoquait un matador en habit rouge pénétrant l'arène.

Roxas éclata de rire sur le moment, tant cette réaction était amusante et spontannée. Les discussions allaient bon train. Ils échangèrent leurs influences, artistes aimés (ou pas), discutèrent de leurs compositions, expériences musicales en tout genre...

_Ma chanson préférée? le roux fit la moue alors qu'il réfléchissait; J'en ai deux, de Alice Cooper! _Poison_ et _Welcome to my Nightmare_!

Les yeux de Roxas s'illluminèrent subitement.

_ _WELCOME TO MY NIGHTMARE_! C'est ma chanson ultime!

Il prit une grande inspiration et commença à chanter, alors qu'Axel jouait les quelques notes qui composaient la ligne de basse en chantant avec lui.

" _Welcome to my nightmare. I think you're gonna like it... I think you're gonna feel you belong...Welcome to my vacation. Unassecary suddation. That's how people are when we coma down~ here!_ "

Leur deux voix s'associaient à la perfection. Celle douce et veloutée, quelque peu erraillée du blond se superposait très bien sur celle plus grave et plus rocailleuse de son homologue chanteur. Alors que l'obscurité grignotait peu à peu l'appartement, les deux nouveaux amis continuaient de chanter en faisant attention de ne gêner personne.

Lorsque le jour pointa le bout de son nez sur l'horizon, les deux nouveaux amis s'étaient endormis à même l'épais tapis du salon. Roxas dormait sur le dos, les bras légèrement écartés et les lèvres entrouvertes laissant s'échapper une respiration calme et posée. Axel, lui, dormait sur le côté, en position quasi-foetale, la tête posée sur le ventre du petit blond. Un sourire bienheureux éclairait son visage et ses bras étaient rapprochées de son visage comme un bébé reposant dans l'antre chaud et rassurant que représentait le ventre rond d'une mère aimante.

Zexion fut le premier levé. Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et écarquilla grand les yeux en découvrant son meilleur ami et celui de Demyx. Il pouffa légèrement de rire puis se rendit dans la cuisine du spacieux appart'

Alors qu'il faisait fondre du chocolat, deux bras puissants entourèrent ses épaules. Il balança sa tête en arrière et offrit un sourire éblouissant au punk qui embrassa sa joue.

_T'as vu Ax'? demanda le blond avec enthousiasme, C'est trop drôle, nah?!

Le petit mécheux se reconcentra sur la préparation de son chocolat chaud à l'ancienne et se contenta d'hocher la tête.

_Je suis sûr qu'ils ont chanté toute la nuit! ajouta l'aîné en s'asseyant sur le plan de travail.

Zexion lui fit rapidement un café qu'il lui tendit tranquillement. Le punk but la première gorgée avec délice et sourit largement. Il embrassa tendrement a bouche de son petit ami et demanda joyeusement ce qui était prévu dans la journée.

Pendant ce temps, dans le salon, Roxas émergeait doucement du sommeil. La lumière filtrant à travers les fenêtres ouvertes agressa immédiatement ses yeux, aussi referma-t-il brièvement les paupières. Lorsqu'il se fut adapté à la luminosité ambiante, il regarda partout autour de lui, ne se souvenant momentanément plus de l où il se trouvait.

Très vite, il voulut se redresser, mais un poids empêchait sa progression. Il baissa les yeux vers une tête de hérisson rouge et alors un flot de souvenirs de la veille déferla dans son cerveau. Au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapellait des multiples rencontres et discussions auxquelles il avait participé, le blondinet rougissait de plus en plus, jusqu'a ce que son visage fasse palir d'envie les cheveux d'Axel.

Ce dernier entrouvrit ses yeux émeraudes encore embués de sommeil, tirés et soulignés de légères cernes. Un sourire enfantin et adorable étira les lèvres du roux alors qu'il s'étirait, frottant légèrement sa joue sur le ventre de son nouvel ami.

_'Jour Roxy~... marmonna-t-il d'une voix abimée par la nuit (de chansons, évidemment).

Il se redressa et embrassa le front du blondinet après en avoir dégagé les mèches d'une main.

_Tu as bien dormi? questionna-t-il après avoir étouffé un baillement avec son autre main. Eh, t'es tout rouge!

Roxas enleva doucement la main du roux de son front et ébouriffa ses cheveux pour leur redonner leur aspect initial, ce qui fit rire son aîné.

_T'es trop mignon! s'exclama Axel, sa voix craquant alors qu'il atteignait les aigus; J'peux avoir un café?

Son appel fut entendu, et quelques minutes plus tard, ponctuées d'étirements et de taquineries envers Roxas, le meilleur ami du hérisson lui apporta un mug rempli de café brûlant. Le grand chanteur prit la tasse entre ses mains, se délectant de la chaleur qu'elle dégageait, puis il but la première gorgée avec un plaisir à peine dissimulé.

_La première gorgée est toujours la meilleure. Ca m'évoque _The Fragrance Of Dark Coffee_ , pas toi, Dem'?

Son ami lui envoya un sourire brillant et farfouilla dans les CD avant d'en mettre un dans la chaîne Hi-Fi.

Du Jazz. Joué par un orchestre. Une mélodie veloutée, comme du taffetas, presque crémeuse, qui laissait un drôle de sensation dans la bouche; qui tordait les sens, appaisait, ramollissait tout en excitant au plus profond de l'être. Roxas ne connaissait pas cette chanson. Mais en l'écoutant, il avait envie d'avaler une gorgée de café. Un café épais, riche, puissant qui s'accorderait avec les notes envoutantes du saxophone.

Il piqua le mug d'Axel et but une langoureuse lampée du liquide noir, qui associée à la musique, l'envoya au paradis. Il reposa la tasse sur le sol et se laissa tomber sur le dos, essayant de ressentir les vibrations des notes basses jusqu'aux tréffons de son petit corps. Il se sentait détendu et bien.

Cette musique semblait avoir un effet magique sur lui; ses muscles lui paraissaient fondre et se liquéfier alors que son cerveau étaient empli de pensées sensuelles et langoureuses, toutes inspirées par cet orchestre extraordinaire.

_Je crois que Roxas vient de comprendre la magie incroyable de _The Fragrance Of Dark Coffee_! déclara le roux alors qu'un sourire amusé éclairait son visage.

Il reprit sa tasse et se leva, laissant le petit blond à l'agonie sur le sol. Roxas entrouvrit les yeux et constata que l'immense épouventail était torse nu, puisqu'il ne portait plus son blouson en cuir. S'il en avait eu le courage, le petit chanteur aurait piqué un fard, mais la chanson n'était toujours pas terminée, alors il ferma les yeux et profita encore un peu de la magie du saxophone et des cordes.

La vie semblait reprendre son cours en même temps que le soleil, à Twilight Town. Petit à petit, des sons commencèrent à entrer dans l'appartement par les fenêtres largement ouvertes. Roxas sortait tout juste de la douche, il passait une serviettes sur ses cheveux humides en buvant de l'eau dans une petite bouteille et il risqua un regard à l'extérieur. Le soleil était assez haut, signe que la matinée avait bien avancé.

Il constata alors que dans cet immense appartement, la vie semblait suivre un rythme différent, ponctué de rire et de musique qui lui plaisait beaucoup. Il ébouriffa ses cheveux humides, et relança sa serviette dans la salle de bain. Il ne portait qu'un vieux baggy en toile de jean épaisse et délavée, déchiré de manière particulièrement... désinvolte. Il se dirigea dans sa chambre et attrapa le premier T-shirt qui lui tomba sous la main. C'était un simple T-shirt noir, assez moulant, à manches longues que Roxas retroussait au dessus des coudes. Il passa une chaîne autour de son cou ainsi qu'un anneau à son oreille et décida qu'il était très bien comme ça.

Lorsqu'il sortit, les deux "grands" de l'appartement applaudirent joyeusement.

_Quel beau gosse! commenta Demyx avec un large sourire, Mon amour, ton meilleur ami est un joli morceau quand même! _ **Zexion rit aux éclats** _ Tu aurais pu nous le dire, bébé!

_Comme il est craquant avec son petit air rebelle! ajouta Axel avec une étincelle amussée dans les yeux, alors qu'il tirait légèrement la langue.

Ni une, ni deux, le blondinet se jeta sur le punk et lui fit une attaque ébouriffage de cheveux joyeuse, subite, et adorablement violente. Tout le monde riait aux éclats. Cette journée commençait vraiment bien.

Alrs qu'au dehors, la ville commençait à s'animer, revivre, l'appartement 64 de la résidence en plein coeur de la cité avait déjà repris le cours de la vie, sans soucis... Philosophie _HAKUNA MATATA_!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dans ce chapitre, Welcome To My Nightmare, d' Alice Cooper, The Fragrance Of Dark Coffee joué par le Gyakuten Saiban Orchestra plus l'évocation rapide de HAKUNA MATATA du disney Le Roi Lion~ ♪


	3. Let it snow... ♪

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je continue de poster ça ici, après tout, j'en ai pour plus de 30 chapitres, ça va prendre du temps, alors autant être efficace!
> 
> BONNE LECTURE!

Un peu plus tard, alors que les discutions battaient leur plein (Rxas parlait de l'université avec Zexion et les deux plus vieux discutaient musique), on sonna à la porte. Demyx partit ouvrir avec nonchalence et sans interrompre sa conversation avec son meilleur ami. Un cri ressemblant vaguement à un "salut!" se fit entendre. C'était les deux jumelles rasta de la veille, Naminé et Kairi. Elles se précipitèrent dans l'appartement et déboulèrent dans le salon en criant.

Tout le monde, interrompu et surpris, les regardait avec des yeux ronds, sauf Zexion qui, habitué, avait l'air blasé.

_Eucalypstus 1 et 2, j'ai toujours des voisins. se contenta-t-il de dire avec une certaine lassitude.

Les jumelles lui tirèrent la langue et se jetèrent sur Axel en s'exclamant un joyeux "Pandaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!". Roxas fut on-ne-peut-plussurpris des surnoms qui fusaient dans ses oreilles. Il leva un regard interrogateur et quelque peu paniqué à Demyx qui haussa les épaules d'un air de dire "cherche pas". Voyant l'air tout perdu du blondinet, les deux jeunes filles s'assirent sur le sol et commençèrent leur histoire.

_"Panda", c'est parce que la première fois qu'on a vu Axel, on était complètement éméchées. On sortait de soirée (il était seulement 10 heures AM!) et on était tellement pas fraîches qu'on lui a trouvé une ressemblance avec un panda. C'est resté depuis! expliqua tranquillement Naminé, dont la voix était considérablement moins aggressive lorsqu'elle ne criait pas.

_Et "Eucalyptus", compléta sa soeur rousse, C'est parce qu'à l'époque ou on a arrêté de fumer (quoique ce soit) on est devenues accro aux chewing-gum. à l'eucalyptus. et encore une fois c'est resté!

_On n'a plus qu'à trouvé un surnom pour toi, Roxas! ajoutèrent-elle ensembles et d'une même voix.

_Et sinon, qu'essvous foutez là? demanda Demyx qui semblait sortit de nulle part.

_Ah ouais! On passait pour prévenir qu'on serait pas joignables aujourd'hui! On va voir Maluxia! expliquèrent-elles, leurs deux visages identiques se fendant du même sourire lubrique et quelque peu malsain. Cela fit froid dans le dos de Roas qui préféra ne pas se poser de questions.

Là dessus les deux jeunes filles partirent en faisant au revoir de la main. Et tout reprit comme si de rien n'était. Petit petit, le ton montait entre les deux plus vieux. Cela sembla surprendre autant zexion queRoxas qui ne savait pas où se mettre.

_N'importe quoi! _Kashmir_ est bien trop instrumentale! s'énervait Axel, C'est d'une vraie chanson dont on parle!

_Comment t'oses dire que _Kashmir_ n'est pas une vraie chanson?! Et j'ajouterai, tronche d'épouventail, que la partie instrumentale est au moins aussi importante que la partie vocale, puisque la partie voix se cale dessus! répliquait Demyx avec fiel.

_Putain, mai t'es une vraie plaie! C'est pas la question! cria Axel hors de lui, Ce que je veux dire, c'est simplement que dans ce cas partculier, il faut une chanson qui mette en avant la voix et pas l'intru-!

_Hey! coupa sèchement Zexion, surprenant les deux aînés, C'est quoi encore le problème?

Les deux plus grands semblèrent décontenancés, tout particulièrement Dem', qui avait la tête baissé, le regard craintif et qui se triturait les doigts comme un enfant pris la main dans le sac alors qu'il s'apprétait à faire une grossse bétise. Axel, lui, ne pouvait s'empécher d'afficher un léger sourire, amusé. Il trouvait adorable et risible l'ai sévère et renfrogné de Zexion associé à sa toute petite et à ses proportions de minimoys.

_On cherchait à savoir la chanson qui allait Roxas. expliqua la roux, Parce que je sais qu'une de ses chanson préférée est _Welcome To My Nightmare_ , de Cooper. ET c'est tout à son honneur, mais cette chanson ne lui va pas bien. ALors on cherchait...

_Et on s'est un peu enflammés... ajouta le blond avec une moue coupable qui fit disparraître toute trace de sévérité sur le visage de son petit amant.

_Awww. fit ce dernier, Lesquelles avez-vous trouvées, alors? Moi, je connais la chanson qui lui va.

_ _Kashmir_ de Led Zep' et _Love Me Tender_ d'Elvis. déclara le grand chanteur.

_Joli coup... dit timidement le meilleur ami de Zexion qui s'approcha doucement des autres, _Love Me Tender_ est dans mon top 3 des chansons préférées, Avec celle de Cooper et celle qui me "correspond".

Les deux musiciens regardèrent le petit blond, intrigués. N'y tenant plus, Demyx s'empressa de lui demander.

_C'est une chanson populaire, simple. Mais lorsqu'il la chante, c'est comme une évidence; et on se dit que l'un sans l'autre est innimaginable. expliqua Zexion avec un léger sourire un peu nostalgique.

Axel paraissait boire les paroles du mini-mécheux. Dès lors que ce dernier eut fini sa phrase, le roux tourna un regard plein d'étoile vers Roxas. Ce dernier, rougissant, avait la tête baissée avec gêne peut-être un peu de honte. Il risqua un léger coup d'oeil vers les autres et en voyant le visage lumineux d'Axel, une boule se forma dans son ventre et il piqua un violent fard.

Le grand roux abandonna le couple et s'approcha du blondinet qui était un peu de côté. Il prit ses mains dans les siennes, releva son menton et plongea un regard émeraude et sérieux dans celui azur du plus petit.

_Chante. Je veux connaître la chanson qui colle à ta personnalité, Roxas. déclara l'aîné d'une voix étonnament profonde et sérieuse,avant d'ajouter en murmurant, son visage toujours plus près de celui du blond, S'il-te-plais. Après je te chanterai la mienne.

Le blondinet piqua un nouveau fard, dû à l'intimité du moment présent. D'une petit voix, tout d'abord tremblante, il commença à chanter, et Axel restait toujours aussi près.

_"The weather outside is frightful, And the fire is so delightful... Since we've no place to go; Let it Snow, Let It Snow, Let It snow..."_

_Détends-toi... murmura tout doucement l'aîné, son front contre celui du plus petit. Ce dernier hocha la tête et reprit les yeux fermés

_"It doesn't show signs of stopping, And I bought some corns for popping, The Lights are way too down low; Let It Snow, Let It snow, let it Snow. When we finally kiss good night How I'll hate going out in this storm, but if you'llhold me tight, All the way home I'll be warm! The fire is slowly dyin', And me deaaar we're still goodbyin', as long as you love me so, Let It Snow, Let It Snow, Let It Snow."_

Tout le temps qu'il avait chanté, son ami chanteur l'avait regardé attentivement, son front contre le sien et ses petites mains dans les siennes. Lorsque le blond ouvrit les yeux, l'intensité du regard émeraude et le surprenant sérieux dont il faisait preuve le fit rougir incroyablement. Il baissa la tête de gêne, le visage caché par des mèches blondes en désordre, Axel sourit avec amusement en voyant les petites oreilles rouges. Voyant là une occasion de voir une nouvelle adorable réaction, il se pencha vers un des oreilles écarlates et y murmura:

_Zex' a raison, cette chanson te cole incroyablement à la peau, Roxas. Elle te va bien.

Le petit chanteur enfonça un peu plus sa tête dans ses épaules, honteux.

_T'as dis... T'as dis que tu me chanterai la tienne... balbutia-t-il d'une petite voix instable.

_Pas tout de suite. répondit tranquillement Axel en ébouriffant la touffe blonde d'une de ses grandes mains, un large sourire fendant son visage.

_Dites si on vous dérange, s'exclama Demyx, taquin envers les deux chanteurs.

_Justement, tais-toi un peu, ine d'Huitre! rétorqua le roux en tirant la langue et une lueur rieuse au fond du regard.

Les deux grands rièrent, oubliant complètement la dispute qui les agitait plus tôt.

_N'empêche, ça dépasse mes espérances... Roxy, cette chanson... Elle te correspond pas, elle est toi. souffla le plus grand (Axel, de 8 centimètres!)

_En plus, on pense rarement à ce genre de chansons... ajouta Demyx, Elle simple, chaleureuse, vivante... T'avais raison, Sexy-Zexy, maintenant je peux pas envisager cette chanson sans Roxas, ni Roxas sans cette chanson!

Zexion, qui était lové dans les bras de son chéri qui entourait son torse, hocha doucement la tête.

Ce micro incident se fit assez vite oublier. Chacun vaquait à ses occupations. Puis, vers le coup de midi et demie, se lança l'opération repas. Demyx était aux fourneaux, aidé par son homologue blond. Zexion, assit sur un tabouret du bar était plongé dans L'Ecume Des Jours, de Boris Vian et laissait parfois échapper un petit rire ou un soupir plein d'envie et de tendresse. A côté de lui, sur un autre tabouret, Axel dévorait voracement une sucette au citron et jouait avec son portables, recevant de temps à autre des textos qui le faisait éclater de rire et qu'il faisait joyeusement partager avec le reste du groupe.

_Hehehe les gars, j'crois que Xaldin a craqué! s'exclama-t-il, tentant d'articuler entre deux rires, Il vient de m'envoyer une blague Carambar! " **Chéri, dis-moi ce que tu préfères, une femme jolie ou une femme intelligente? -Ni l'une ni l'autre, chérie, tu sais que je n'aime que toi. C'est que y'a de bonnes blagues carambars, je la ferais à Larxy la prochaine fois qu'elle me fait une crise de jalousie** "

Suite à la lecture ô combien éclairée du message, Axel s'étrangla presque en riant, tandis que Demyx le regardait avec un air blasé au possible, avant de reprendre la préparation du repas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dans ce chapitre, on voit Kashmir, de Led Zeppelin, Love Me Tender par le King et Let It Snow, je pensais plutôt à l'interprétation de Franck Sinatra. 
> 
> J'espère que ça vous a plu! ♥


	4. When A Blind Man Cries...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà le quatrième chapitre. Je travaille cette semaine, c'est pour ça que je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de poster les 30 chapitres déjà écrits de cette histoire.   
> Quoiqu'il en soit, ce quatrième chapitre contient We Rock de Ronnie James Dio (♥) et When A Blind Man Cries de Deep Purple~
> 
> N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions sur cette histoire?

Près d'une heure plus tard, lorsque les quatre garçons avaient fini leur repas, Zexion partit faire la vaisselle. Pendant ce temps, son amant partit s'asseoir sur le rebord de la fenêtre ouverte pour fumer une cigarette.

_Demyx, c'est mal de fumer! gronder Axel avec un air moqueur. J'vais le dire à maman Zexiooooon!

Demyx, sans se retourner, se contenta de faire un fuck au-dessus de son épaule.

_J'suppose que c't'appart va te servir de squat, Ax'? demanda Zexion depuis la cuisine, Pas que ça me dérange mais va falloir aller faire les courses!

_On s'en occupera c't'aprèm', Zex'. T'inquiète. répondit le guitariste en tirant une longue latte sur sa cigarette, Pis si t'as pas envie, tu peux foutre l'hérisson dehors, tu sais?

Ledit hérisson émit un petit rire gêné et ajouta qu'il ne voulait pas s'imposer. Roxas profita du fait que tout le monde discutait paisiblement pour se faufiler dans sa chambre et récupérer son calepin contenant les paroles de ses chansons.

Il l'ouvrit sur une nouvelle page et commença à noircir le paiper. _You watch their faces, You'll see the traces, Of things they want to be But only we can see. They come for killing they leave and still it seems the cloud that's left behind, Oh, can penetrate your mind! But sail on, Sing a song, Carry on! 'Cause We rock, We rock, We rock, We rock!_

Les mots s'enchaînaient au bout de son crayon, et puis il avait déjà la mélodie en tête. C'était parfait! Il écrivit encore 6 autres couplets et finit sa chanson en gribouillant une vague tablature et notes composant ce qu'il imaginait comme la musique. Lorsqu'il releva la tête de sa feuille, la pièce était vide. Demyx n'était plus sur la fenêtre à fumer, Zexion n'était plus en train de faire la vaisselle, et il ne voyait plus Axel non plus. Soudain une voix contre son oreille le fit sursauter.

Axel était penché au-dessus de son épaule et chantonait la mélodie dont le blondinet avait noté l'ébauche. Roxas piqua le énième fard de la journée. Il commençait à se sentir fatigué de rougir si régulièrement. Axel sourit doucement en voyant du coin de l'oeil son nouvel ami virer au rouge vif. Sans rien dire, il posa ses immenses mains sur les joues brûlantes du plus jeune et appuya légèrement dessus. Lorsque la peau froide rentra en contact avec ses joues cramoisies, Roxas sursauta. Il se sentait nerveux devant le visage rayonnant, les yeux éclatant et le sourire éblouissant de son aîné. Malgré lui, la pensée que c'était un très beau garçon traversa l'esprit embrouillé de Roxas.

_Les deux amoureux sont partis faire les courses, et comme t'avais l'air en transe, j'ai préféré rester avec toi! expliqua joyeusement le roux, Je t'avas promis ma chanson, pas vrai? Maintenant que je sais que _Let It Snow_ est la tienne et qu'on est seuls, je veux bien. Mais ne te moque pas, d'accord? C'est que personne, même pas Demyx ne connaît la chanson qui me correspond, à moi. ... Je n'ai jamais osé la chanter devant qui que ce soit... Je me sens hyper de la chanter devant un chanteur aussi bon que toi en plus, alors sois indulgent, s'il-te-plais.

Ses joues tatouées s'empourprèrent légèrement. Il prit une courte insipration et ferma les yeux. Et Roxas le regarda, admiratif et le regard voilé d'étoiles, l'impatience rongeait son petit corps. Roxas était persuadé que la musique était le meilleur moyen de connaître une personne, et il mourrait d'envie d'en apprendre plus sur son accolyte.

_ _If you're leaving, close the door. I'm not expecting people anymore... Hear me grieving, i'm lying on the floor. Whether I'm drunk or dead, i really ain't too sure..._

Roxas reconnut immédiatement _When A Blind Man Cries_ , une chanson du groupe Deep Purple. Il se sentit à la fois surpris et très heureux. Cette chanson était magnifique. Il avait hâte de voir comment Axel adapterait sa voix rauque, sensuelle et rugueuse sur le slow mythique. Il ne pût empécher une petite boule d'impatience et d'autres émotions en tout genre obstruer sa gorge.

_ _I'm a blind man, I'm a blind man and my world is pale... When a blind man cries, Lord you know there ain't no sadder tale... Had a friend in a room, Had a good time but it ende'd much too soon... In a cold month in that room we found a reason for the things we had to do. I'm a blind man, I'm a blind man, now my room is cold... When a blind man cries, Lord, you know he feels it from his soul..._

A peine eut-il finit sa chanson qu'Axel sentit de petits bras ronds s'entourer autour de sa taille. Il baissa les yeux et vit la tête de Roxas s'enfouir contre son torse. A cet instant, la seule chose que le grand roux parvint à penser fût " **Il est vraiment minuscule. M'arrive en dessous de la poitrine, c'est chou.** "

Il remarqua alors que le petit corps qui le serrait était secoué de ce qui ressemblait à des sanglots. Il passa alors une main contre le visage chaud du blond, se saisit de son menton et le fit relever la tête vers lui. En effet, Roxas pleurait.

_Pourquoi tu pleures? demanda Axel en penchant la tête sur le côté, un air d'inquiétude et d'incompréhension marquant ses traits fins.

_C'était... Magique! souffla le blond d'une voix hésitante en frottant ses yeux humides de ses petits poings. (Axel se sentit fondre à cette vision) Tu... Tuas si bien chanté! Et cette chanson est si jolie... Elle est tellement toi... (Roxas leva ses yeux brillants d'étoiles et de quelques larmes vers son aîné) T'es trop fort...

Un sourire doux étira les lèvres du roux. Il passe avec tendresse une main dans les cheveux blonds du petit qu'il ébouriffa gentiement. C'était la première fois qu'il chantait ça devant quelqu'un. Il se sentait un peu gêné et c'était comme si il s'était mis à nu devant Roxas. Alors la réaction de son homologue l'avait rassuré et hautement touché. En effet, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il pleure. Et encore moins à ce que ses yeux brillent d'admiration. Mais il avait un peu peur de demander plus de précisions. Il opta donc lâchement pour l'autre option, le changement de sujet.

_Et si on regardait ces paroles? proposa-t-il avec des yeux amusés.

Roxas se précipita sur son carnet et il tendit ses petits bras ronds et délicats vers l'autre chanteur qui le prit et lut rapidement les paroles, en essayant de ne pas regarder trop le visage rosi du plus jeune. Oui, le Grand Axel était embarassé. Mais il ne voulait pas le montrer, et il craignait de virer au rouge pivoine s'il croisait le regard du blond.

_Je suppose au vu de la mélodie que tu vas choisir un rythme soutenu, comme du métal ou au moins du hard, pas vrai? questionna Axel sans quitter la feuille des yeux.

_Beuh, oui... balbutio Roxas, Mais la mélodie n'est encore qu'une ébauche, alors je ne suis sûr de rien...

_C'est une très bonne ébauche, coupa Axel, C'est une bonne chanson, Roxy!

Roxas se sentit incroyablement soulagé. Lui et le grand roux s'installèrent dans le canapé et ils discutèrent un moment, affinant la mélodie et les paroles de la nouvelle création de Roxas, chacun prenant soin de créer une petit distance l'un avec l'autre. Tout deux inquiet et gêné de la proximité qui s'était instaurée entre eux. Mais bien malgré eux, la gêne disparut petit à petit. Et ils finirent par se rapprocher, oubliant toutes inquiétudes pouvant, ou ayant pu, traverser leur cerveau en ébullition.

Plus Axel passait de temps avec le petit blondinet, plus il se rendait compte que malgré sa timidité, ses rougissements incessants et ses réactions aussi enfantines que mignonnes, Roxas était avant tout un véritable génie en ce qui concernait la musique. Et il avait envie d'en apprendre plus sur ce garçon qui écrivait de très bonnes chansons, avait une voix maléable qui s'adaptait à presque tout type de musique, avec son petit timbre fragile, abîmé, doux et tendre.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Je ne poste que le premier chapitre pour le moment, je pense... 
> 
> Dans ce chapitre, les chansons que j'attribue à Roxas viennent du dessin animé PHINEAS & FERB, il y a aussi Dust In The Wind, de KANSAS, Bad Boys, de Bob Marley, Rock'N'Roll Suicide de David Bowie! ♫
> 
> Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé~


End file.
